


【团兵/if线】黑昼Midday Moon

by wusan53fiftythree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree
Summary: 如果死在玛丽亚之墙夺还战的是利维……
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 黑昼Midday Moon

刚从新兵口中得知“利维兵长被兽之巨人抛来的石头砸死了”的时候，埃尔文只是不痛不痒地说“知道了”，就立刻在心里制定了新的作战计划。利维生前的努力让马匹都保住了，现在他们只要能冲破兽之巨人的防线就可以撤退。于是他立刻命令两班留下拖住墙另一边的两个巨人，艾伦和新利维班残部吸引兽之巨人的火力，其他班解决一侧的巨人迂回撤退。

“你的每一次决定都是豪赌。”单手策马的埃尔文想起了这句话，这次他到底算不算赌赢了呢。

这次的壁外调查是个大失败。他们没能击溃三个巨人中的任何一个，连“人类最强”都牺牲了，甚至尸体在短时间内都无法追回。但是艾伦还在他们手里，就还不算输。他们是背对着民众的喝彩出发的，只是一个上午的时间，就只剩下了一半人。回到了军营之后埃尔文立刻开始着手处理后续的事务，包括战后报告、伤亡清点、以及墙外情况汇报。等到了深夜，送走了韩吉和莫布里特的埃尔文瘫倒在办公室的沙发上。

“你还好么？”刚才韩吉这么问他，他正在写报告书的最后一部分，虽然有镇纸，但是纸还是是不是地被他手掌的摩擦力带跑。他写的很慢，韩吉是不是要帮他摁住页脚，“之前这些事都是……埃尔文，你真的还好么？”

“我很好，韩吉，不要担心。虽然这次伤亡很大，但至少带回来了些有用的情报。我们每次壁外调查都要经受一些损失，这一点我在制定计划的时候就做好准备了。”

“可是利维……”

“从我加入兵团的那一天，我就知道连我自己，和我身边所有的人，都可能会死在墙外。单纯的认为人类最强一定不会死掉只是一个很美好的愿望。失去了利维是我们的一大损失，但是现在还有艾伦，我们还有反击的机会。”埃尔文将钢笔放在一边，把报告交给韩吉，“去睡一觉，明天我们就要去王都了。”

他先是坐直，脱下了外套，然后取下了领结，解开了衬衫扣子的前几个纽扣。他只觉得心里好像有一个巨大的空洞，刚才一直没有顾忌，现在才察觉到了不适。

“利维，要喝……”他对着沙发的另一边说，他现在脑子有些不太清醒，条件反射地脱口而出了。

埃尔文拿着自己的外套，在打开自己房间门之前停住了，然后换了个方向，去了利维的房间。床单总是铺的连褶皱都没有，屋子干净的不像有人存在过。他总是会睡在椅子上，所以床上连他的痕迹都找不到。埃尔文蹲下，试着寻找到一些利维的东西，一根头发，一只落在缝隙里的袜子，一粒红茶叶。可是什么都没有，他太擅长打扫了。

衣橱里只有几件衣服，孤零零地悬挂在哪里，有一件是埃尔文自己的，是一件黑色的外套。利维随手拿走了穿，披在身上当披风。他说记得要还给我，利维说知道了，却迟迟没有送过来。和他的床单一样，外套被洗干净了，甚至熨过，一粒灰尘都找不到。柜子里积压着几个本子，都是当年利维在练字的时候用的。埃尔文点亮了桌子上的油灯，把本子摊开，字迹从粗旷潦草逐渐变成了现在标准漂亮的印刷体。他注意到“埃尔文”这个名字出现了很多次，他念着那些词，好像利维坐在他对面一遍遍地呼唤他似的。

“快去睡觉啊，”脑海中不存在的利维的声音说，“不然第二天你又要蹲在马桶上拉不出来屎。”

埃尔文听话地把本子放回去，带着油灯回到了自己的屋子里。他这才想起来自己有些事没有做，他没有从墙壁上下来去看看利维最后是什么样的，没有把他的领巾接下来带在身边，没有去听他最后说了什么。新兵说利维是被石头砸中了腹部，连脏器都出来了，怀里的针剂也碎掉了，里面的液体只剩下了一半。

他突然想去问那个新兵，就算是一半也好为什么不给利维注射进去？为什么不让他起死回生？他站起来，又坐下来——他们一个智慧巨人都没有抓住，谁晓得人类最强变成了巨人之后会不会成为破坏力最大的巨人？他这么想着，张开嘴，想要大吼，想要发泄。那些声音到了嘴边又消失了，他只是对着昏暗的屋子，嗓子“嘶嘶”地喘气。

后半夜他只是浅浅地昏睡了那么一小会儿。神志模糊的时候他看到了脚下巨大的尸山，那上面所有人他都认得。利维躺在最上面，他的脸是死气沉沉的苍白，腹部血肉模糊，针剂的碎玻璃从外套的内侧口袋掉了出来。他蹲下，看着那张脸，怀念而恐惧着。

第二天早上，他简单的吃了两口早饭就走去了庭院里的马车。路过大门的时候有一个人坐在旁边，是告诉他利维死讯的新兵。

“团长早上好。”他站起来，对他敬礼，拳头对着心口。

“早。”他点了点头，往前走了两步，又回头，“对了，利维兵长在去世前，说了什么？”

那位新兵愣了一下，回忆道：“他说，‘把马匹转移，准备撤退。’”

“只是这样么？”

“他还说，”新兵的喉结上下动了两下，“他说：‘埃尔文，对不起。’”

埃尔文点了点头，继续往前走。他上了马车，关上门，车开动了。阳光是那么的好，马车内部的气温在升高，他的内脏也快要融化了，在这样正午的天空中是没有柔和的月光的存在的。他对着马车深蓝色的内衬，就像看着一双深蓝色的眼睛。

“利维，”他说，把感情强压在心头，“对不起。”


	2. Last thing I saw before I die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利维的视角

之前其实也差点死过很多次。有那么一次是肯尼离开后的第二年，他的钱用光了，就溜进了一家小酒馆偷了钱。那时他已经饿的没有力气了，被抓到之后挨了一顿揍，扔到了后巷的垃圾堆上。他以为自己要死了，垃圾的臭气不断地灌进他的鼻腔，躺了有一夜之后他才站起来，身上沾上了粘稠的恶臭脏水。他摸了摸口袋，刚才偷的钱并没有完全被拿走，还有那么两张票子被他放在了贴身的口袋里。他拿着其中的一张，买了一块面包，吃下去过了一会儿才感觉自己还活着。还有那么一次，是他还没当上兵长、埃尔文还是分队长的时候。他还没有被“人类最强”这个枷锁困住，才会大意的让巨人钻了空子。他的头里巨人的嘴巴还有那么半个手臂的距离的时候他抽出了刀割下了巨人的下巴，然后挣脱，回到了马匹上。埃尔文只是回头说：“大意了，下次要注意四周。”无情的金发混蛋。利维当时这么想。

可能这次回不来了，躺在废墟底下的利维这么想。他把手放在自己腹部，那里裂开了一个大口子，内脏的热气正在往上蒸腾。他看见埃尔文站在墙壁上，他有没有看到自己现在这个狼狈的样子？看到了他又会怎么说呢？利维这么想着，同时也惊异于自己连一点疼痛都感受不到了。“人在死之前都会对痛产生麻痹，这也是对将死之人的最后一点仁慈了。”埃尔文有一天突然提到了这么一件事，利维嘴里还在嚼着牛肉，上面难得发下来点好口粮。嚼完之后他吞了下去，如果被巨人吞掉，大概也跟他嘴里的那块牛肉感觉一样吧。

“可是我差点死过很多次，每次都疼到不行。”

“所以你还在好好地活着吧。”

“有时候被你上得感觉自己下面要撕裂了要死，也没死。”

“我也没有那么粗暴吧。”

“你还真是没有一点自知之明。”

有时候他会羡慕艾伦这样能变成巨人能迅速恢复的体质，他不敢受伤，受了伤兵团的战力就会受损，上一次他受了伤埃尔文弄丢了一条胳膊。他要是多受伤几次，整个兵团估计就会死的谁也不剩。昨天晚上他本来是想趁埃尔文睡着把他腿打断的，打开门之后就立刻放弃了这个想法。埃尔文被他吵醒了，在黑暗中看着他。他爬上了埃尔文的床，睡在他旁边，什么也不做。

“你明天一定会死的吧。”他在心里悄悄地这么想。

一定是失血过多的缘故，他现在只觉得浑身发冷，什么也看不清。他现在看不清埃尔文到底还有没有平平安安地站在那堵墙上指挥，也看不清那个没有卵蛋的猴子到底有没有作下一波进攻。他开始胡思乱想，从小时候住过的妓院，到肯尼带他吃过的萝卜汤，再到当上兵长那天庆功宴打碎的埃尔文屋子里的桌子。

韩吉说他一把搂住坐下来还比他高半头的埃尔文，搂到自己腋窝里跟逗狗一样把他的头发揉成鸡窝，然后跟全桌的人说：“以后这就是我小弟，在这个地盘由我罩着。”幸亏大家都喝醉了，除了韩吉和埃尔文自己没谁记得。“然后埃尔文要拉你回屋，路过他的屋子你拉着门把手非要进去看看大龄单身老汉的屋子是什么样，门把手都掉了。”无视了利维乌青的脸色，韩吉继续当着埃尔文的面细数昨天他的战果，“埃尔文就把你带了进去，再拉你你就要把团长卧室的门给拆了。你看见埃尔文桌子上落了一只果蝇，搬起床头柜就砸过去，桌子都碎了。”

“我还是很庆幸那天我脸洗的比较干净，不然你就要把我摁进浴缸里用毛刷蘸肥皂直接刷了。”一直在办公桌后面沉默的埃尔文突然插话，“以后喝酒还是我帮你挡着吧。”

利维的酒量并不差，只不过那天喝的实在有点多。第二天早上起来他发现自己的胳膊肘流血了，脸上还青了一块，那段时间士兵们之间流传着“兵长喝多了之后和团长比摔跤摔碎了团长屋子里的桌子”这样的流言。利维则是在想喝多了就没有痛感了，那掉进水沟里淹死的醉汉是不是走的很幸福？

有一群蜜蜂在他的耳室里飞舞，有两个阴影落在了他身上，应该是两个人。其中一个拉着他的手，另一个则那些披风摁在他腹部试图止血。距离他被石头砸到过了多久了？掉下来之前他看到这两个新兵就在离他两米外的地方站着，所以他脑子里想了那么多，其实只过去了几秒钟而已？

“兵长？兵长？快去把医疗队叫过来！兵长保持清醒，一会儿就没事了！”压着他的腹部的那个人这么说，利维看不太清楚他的脸，整个世界都染成了红色。蓝色的天空、巨大的平原、残破的建筑，都笼罩在一层层由浅到深的红色中。地下街有一条人工小溪，连着屠宰场。屠宰场守卫森严，毕竟肉是稀缺资源。那条小溪流出来的不是水，而是宰杀了猪和鸡之后所喷出来的血水，拔掉的羽毛和不要的内脏就会在那条小溪之中漂浮，而利维眼中所看到的一切，也都像那时漂在小溪里的内脏一样上下起伏。今天是个糟糕的日子，早上他就是空着肚子出发的。现在他头昏脑胀，他想听听埃尔文的声音。

有那么一秒钟他坚持不住了，失去意识之前说了什么他自己都记不得的话。下一秒他又被拽回了地表，新兵说：“明白了，兵长。”他刚才是不是下了什么指令？石头又一次飞了过来，他们躲在建筑物之间，偶尔会有碎石砸下来。那两个新兵要快点走开，不然和他一样也会被砸死。他摸到自己的手指，和死人一样僵硬冰冷得像块石头。突然他又清醒了，什么都看得清。埃尔文还站在墙壁上面，好好的安全无恙。他也想知道其他人如何，韩吉，莫布里特，还有他的新作战班，还有那些该死的巨人们。他看不到了，建筑物遮挡住了他的视线。他费尽了力气，抓住了新兵的手。

“告诉……告诉埃尔文……”他开始剧烈的咳嗽，被捂着的腹部又涌出了大量的鲜血，“告诉他，对不起……”


End file.
